1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor stop control device utilized in a reel-type gaming machine and a gaming machine using the motor stop control device, the motor stop control device having a motor as a drive source of a reel on which a plurality of symbols are formed and stopping the motor corresponding to a stop instruction from an external.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in a motor stop control device for a reel-type gaming machine (for example, a Japanese Pachi-slot machine), a reel is directly connected to a rotor of a stepping motor (abbreviated as “direct drive manner”) as shown in Japanese Unexamined Publication No. 10-71240. In the motor stop control device utilizing the direct drive manner, all phases of the stepping motor are excited and a detent torque occurs in the stepping motor, thereby smooth stop of the reel is realized.
However, since stop control of the stepping motor is conducted only by all phase excitation in the above motor stop control device, it cannot be done in the gaming machine an effect to inform internal winning combinations or that the internal winning combinations are carried over by changing a stop process of the reels.
Therefore, it is desired that a motor stop control device capable of making the reel stop mode variegated is developed.